The First Noelle
by Elflocks
Summary: AU. Sequel to "On the last day of Christmas." The teachers at school think that when her dad calls her "'Pala," it's her middle name. Gen./Impala crack fiction. Summary of first story inside.


**Summary of Prequel/**(If you just want to read it, this has **Spoilers**)**:** In "**On the last day of Christmas**," Dean is driving around on Christmas, with a bag of burgers in the backseat, when a magical reindeer comes to block his way, kick his Impala on the grill, and then leave him with a shivering, little girl-his Impala!Daughter- to take care of. Back home, Cas is still hungry (and human apparently), and Sam's probably playing on his laptop to keep from remembering that he's hungry. So when Dean gets back with the little girl, appropriately wrapped in his jacket, Cas gets annoyed because the burgers have apparently disappeared. (At this point, the only one not hungry is probably baby!Impala.) Sam gets her some temporary wear then inquires of Dean what he'll name her. The story ends with her being called "Noelle," and Sam's mischievous plans to go out and buy Christmas presents for her. Dean is very, very afraid. :P

**Spoilers for the first**** season with Castiel**, perhaps. That's about it, though. Because it's AU, anyway. The Big fight is over, they won. All is sorta, kinda well with their world.

**Warnings:** I'm not really sure there should or shouldn't be, so **PG**.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, or anything related to it. I'm not getting money for this story. If I was, I wouldn't have had to find myself a job. :P

**Credits:** To **Poestheblackcat** for calling Noelle "Baby 'Pala" and pretty much being awesome enough that I eventually wrote this for her. xD**  
**

* * *

**"The First Noelle"**

_(Then entered those wise men, three_)**  
**

Noelle is thirteen now.

The teachers at school think that when her dad calls her "'Pala," it's her middle name.

She doesn't try to dissuade them. It's bad enough being called Noelle and being made fun of with that famous song, not even spelled the same way as her name. Not to mention, her birth date is on Christmas.

That first Christmas though, it almost makes up for it all-all the traveling around, all the fighting and the demons, and the monsters. Sam, Dad's younger brother-who doesn't like to be called 'Uncle' Sam- convinced them that they should go out and buy presents to put under that rickety bare, pathetic tree.

But the presents, they hadn't been for the tree, after all. They'd been for her.

She'd thought they were glowing, so colorful and beautiful, all the shiny wrapping, ripping away so easily when she pulled at it. Some of the scotch tape stuck to her fingers, but she kept right on disfiguring the reindeer and snowmen.

Castiel, the angel, stood beside the tree looking intensely interested, yet too awkward to take a seat anywhere. Dean, her new but old Dad, sat on the sofa beside Sam, trying to appear casual, with one arm braced on a thigh, and his other hand braced on his leg. He was so big and strong. That's what she thought about him, even though she knew he wasn't perfect. She still loved him.

That's why, when her present was a doll, instead of the wrenches she'd really wanted, she smiled happily at him. Then came Bobby's present, a picture-book about cars, because Bobby had been called and come over for the big day.

He'd wanted to see his "granddaughter" he'd said to Dean, and something about why did Sam have to call him and not Dean directly. Then Castiel said he was _still_ hungry, and they ate Christmas dinner-a turkey from a bag and some sweet potatoes, a red jelly that was sweet and a little bitter, other things that she picked at and wouldn't put in her mouth. She needed the right oil, or her engine would definitely stutter, and that did _not_ look like the right oil, that mushy stuff that came from inside the turkey.

Then they opened presents.

Sam gave Dean a picture of them all-Cas, Bobby, Dean, Sam all together. He gave the same thing to Bobby and Cas. He gave her a Lego set, and lots and lots of packets of things she had no idea what to do with, only that they were in lots of different colors and patterns and when she tried to put one on her head after finally getting the tough, plasticky package open, Dean got all flustered and Bobby laughed, and Cas looked mystified. Sam, the reasonable, sensible one, told her where they were _supposed_ to be worn. She asked him, "Are you wearing some too?"

_Everyone_ laughed that time, and she almost cried about it. Then Cas, after looking her in the eye knowingly, said with gruff kindness, "Now, now, Noelle doesn't think that's funny."

The uncles and her dad all settled down immediately with mild smiles, some hid behind their hands. Sam said, "Sorry, Noelle. We're not making fun of you."

She said, because it was something she'd hear her dad say often, "Just drop it," but with an added, apologetic tone.

Sam blinked at her, and Bobby looked at Dean. Dean said, "Oh, Lord..."

"I think she remembers her life as your car," Cas said.

It was a long, strange conversation that went on over her head then. She played with the glistening paper and zoomed around the room until she crashed. It was almost as good as having tires. No, she'd thought, looking at all the uncles and her dad bickering together like old, happy couples, it was definitely better.

* * *

Today, she tells Dad, "I remember when you fixed me."

Dean says, "You mean...?" His green eyes are getting bigger. They were in another car-one of her brothers or sisters. She likes to think of it as the younger one. "The wreck? Everything after that?"

She nods. "You mean, you _felt_ that when I smashed-"

"No, I didn't feel it. I knew you were angry, but cars don't feel, Dad. I was sad. There were three people, and then there were only two again. That was _your_ Dad, huh?"

"Yeah..." Dean pauses. "I'm sorry, baby."

She shakes her head and smiles at him just because. "But I remember Christmas, too."

Little brother purrs, and Dad starts to slowly grin at her, every now and then glancing at her through the corner of his eye. After a moment, he reaches out and ruffles her hair. "That's my girl."

For that smile, for those words in just that tone, she'll put up with Christmas carols any time of the week, anywhere in the country, from any smart-mouthed punk she comes across. Not that she didn't learn a thing or two from her dad.

She'd punched his taillights out and sped away.

**The End**

**-the title** is from "The First Noel"**  
**


End file.
